


Unnoticed: Stage Version

by pikaace



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Minor Violence, Screenplay/Script Format, basically how the story would go if it was actually part of the original musical, stage directions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikaace/pseuds/pikaace
Summary: A scripted version of the story 'Unnoticed'.Dedicated to my good friend Smoltinypumpkinchild. Hope you're doing well!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smoltinypumpkinchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoltinypumpkinchild/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unnoticed- First attempt/draft DO NOT READ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125279) by [Smoltinypumpkinchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoltinypumpkinchild/pseuds/Smoltinypumpkinchild). 



> Sooooo have I mentioned that I'm kinda into playwriting?
> 
> After reading this AMAZING story, I REALLY wanted it to be part of the original show, so I figured, why the hell not? I just hope I made it flow nicely. I tried to take advantage of the original sets and other things.

**_Takes place after ‘SUNRISE’. The scene plays out the same, only Sonny doesn’t come out and talk to Usnavi. Vanessa has just left._ **

****

_USNAVI wanders around the wreckage of the store outside._

_Offstage_

**PETE**

Lift your head a bit.

**SONNY**

Ow! That stings like-

 

**PETE**

Do you want it to get infected, or not?

 

_USNAVI, hearing the voices, wanders closer to the bodega. All the while, the bodega slowly expands while the banter continues._

 

**PETE**

Quit scratchin’ at it! You’ll make it worse!

**SONNY**

I’m not- hey! Ow!

 

**PETE**

Hold _still!_

 

**SONNY**

_(annoyed)_ I am- _OW!_

**PETE**

_(frustrated)_ Baby.

**SONNY**

I am _not._

_The bodega fully expands, revealing SONNY sitting in a chair without his shirt, PETE kneeling in front of him. Both are covered in cuts and bruises, and their clothes are ripped and torn everywhere. USNAVI watches the scene unfold, peeking through the front door, horror dawning on his face at the sight. SONNY and PETE continue, not seeing him._

_PETE wraps a bandage around SONNY’s arm, making him wince._

**PETE**

Sorry.

**SONNY**

For what, man? Ain’t nothin’ to be sorry about.

_(picks up a bottle of ointment)_

Where’d you get this shit, anyway?

**PETE**

_(casually)_ Bought it at the drug store.

**SONNY**

_(skeptically)_ Bought? C’mon man, you and I both know you ain’t got no money.

 

**PETE**

Well, when I say bought…

 

**SONNY**

A common criminal; is that what you’ve become, Pete?

 

**PETE**

Ah, shut up, man. The store was ransacked anyway, no one’s gonna miss it.

 

**SONNY**

S’pose. I figured that place’d be the first to go.

 

_SONNY and PETE stand, and SONNY puts on his shirt, visibly still in pain as he does so._

**PETE**

Y’alright?

**SONNY**

_(softly, slightly annoyed)_ M’ _fine_ , I don’t need help; m’not a baby…

**PETE**

_(good naturedly)_ No, you’re not. But what you _are_ is hurt, man; ain’t no shame in askin’ for help when you’re injured. Battle scars gotta start off as open wounds, y’know?

 

**SONNY**

You’re weird, man.

 

**PETE**

Got you to smile Son-shine; I’d call that a success.

 

_USNAVI finally fully enters the store. SONNY and PETE both are startled at first, but then relax slightly. There’s a pause as USNAVI takes in their injuries while SONNY and PETE stare at him, clearly not pleased to see him._

**USNAVI**

_(soft, in shock)_ What…what happened?

**SONNY**

_(laughs darkly)_ The hell you think, cuz? Store got looted, we tried to protect it, got beat up, got the fuck out, ‘n came back this morning. Nothing to it.

_A good pause._

I’m outta here; you should get the grate checked out.

 

_SONNY exits_

_USNAVI and PETE watch him go and USNAVI faces PETE._

**USNAVI**

The grate?

**PETE**

_(flatly)_ S’broken; couldn’t get it down last night.

 

_Another long pause as USNAVI realizes the gravity of what happened._

**USNAVI**

I should’ve been here…

 

**PETE**

_(harsh, angry)_ Yeah. Yeah you should have.

 

**USNAVI**

_(slightly flustered, unsure of what to say)_ I know I… You two shouldn’t…you were so brave to-

 

**PETE**

_(interrupting)_ We were fucking _lucky_ is what we were! We were lucky none of ‘em had guns!

 

_A beat of silence_

**PETE**

I knew he’d come back here, lookin’ for you or to try and save this place. I tried to talk him out of it, told him it was too dangerous, but he wouldn’t leave! He was _sure_ you were gonna come find him! You even think about that, man? He thought you were coming, like there wasn’t any doubt! An’ when you didn’t, he _still_ wouldn’t go! He was out there, hangin’ off the grate, his hands all busted up, people _shootin’_ down the block, and you know what he said to me? He said ‘It’s all Usnavi’s got left’! He stayed for _you_ , man! And where were you? Still out with your girl? Taking advantage of the dark?

 

**USNAVI**

_(almost speechless)_ I …I-I was-

 

**PETE**

_(angry)_ We were _so fucking lucky_ that only two of those guys had _knives!_ Think about that for one god-damned second! We were _lucky_ that those guys had knives! And it was still a close call! We almost…he could’ve…fuck!

 

_PETE turns away, dangerously close to tears, but not letting it show, while USNAVI still struggles to answer._

**USNAVI**

Pete, I-

 

_PETE holds up a hand, silencing him and slowly turns back to USNAVI again._

**PETE**

_(softly but gradually growing louder and more upset)_ He was so fuckin’ scared man. He was _terrified_ and I couldn’t- I couldn’t _do_ anything! We both knew for fuckin’ sure that we were totally screwed; all we had was a goddamn baseball bat and some fireworks. We knew we had no chance. But he still had to try, cause that’s just Sonny, right? He had to do the right thing, for _you_ , even when he had to put his life on the line, even when you didn’t show up…even when you don’t _fuckin’ deserve_ his loyalty. You know how much he looks up to you? He loves you, man! And he’s more of a man than you’ll ever be! He stood out in front of the store, door wide open, the grate up, and three armed thugs running at him and you know what he said? He told _me_ to run; _me_! I thought-! I thought he was gonna… _god_ , I was so fucking scared man!

_A beat_

_(softly)_ I thought he was gonna die…

_Silence fills the room._

**USNAVI**

_(weak, almost disbelieving)_ You…you really care about him.

**PETE**

_(laughs, almost hysterically) Care_ about him? Man, you don’t-! I’m fuckin’…!

 

_PETE stands in silence before grabbing his backpack and exiting, leaving USNAVI alone._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Scene 1: Takes place after ‘ALABANZA’. Center stage is set like a living area, with a couch, coffee table, and armchair. VANESSA and CARLA sit on the couch while DANIELA sits in the armchair. All three are sitting silently, clearly in mourning, CARLA wiping away tears every so often, trying hard not to cry._ **

****

**VANESSA**

_(softly)_ I can’t believe she’s gone…

 

**CARLA**

It’s like a bad dream…and I wanna wake up!

 

**DANIELA**

We all knew this day would eventually come…but who knew it would come this soon?

 

_VANESSA’s cell phone rings. She looks at the ID and answers it._

**VANESSA**

Nina? …What? …Y-Yeah of course, what’s wrong? …What?!

_VANESSA stands suddenly_

Oh God, what happened?! Is he alright?! Is he- …Okay, okay, I’m on my way; Dani and Carla too.

_Her face becomes somber_

I know, I know…We’re on our way.

_She hangs up._

**CARLA**

What happened?

 

**VANESSA**

Get up girls, we gotta go.

 

**DANIELA**

_Que paso?_

**VANESSA**

_(urgent)_ Sonny’s gone missing.

 

_DANIELA and CARLA leap to their feet._

**CARLA**

What?!

**DANIELA**

How could he be missing? Sonny knows better than to run off!

**VANESSA**

I don’t know! I don’t think anyone’s seen him since the news! C’mon, we’re meeting Nina at the dispatch and splitting up there!

 

_All exit_

* * *

 

**_Scene 2: NINA and BENNY are standing outside the dispatch. VANESSA, DANIELA, and CARLA all enter. NINA is pacing while BENNY is standing some ways away, looking for any sign of SONNY_ **

****

**VANESSA**

Hey.

 

**NINA**

Thank god, you’re here!

 

**CARLA**

Have you found him?

 

**BENNY**

No sign of him anywhere!

 

**DANIELA**

Where have you looked?

 

**BENNY**

Everywhere we could think of! The bodega, Abuela’s place, the dispatch, the salon, even the school!

 

**NINA**

_(almost hysterical)_ We’ve both tried calling him for the past two hours and he won’t pick up!

 

**DANIELA**

_(nods, taking in the information)_ Bueno…all we can do is retrace those steps. He couldn’t have gotten far; Carla and I will check the salon and the park.

 

**BENNY**

I’ll check the drugstore.

**NINA**

I’ll come with you!

 

**VANESSA**

I’ll try the fire escapes.

 

 _ALL exit._

* * *

 

**_Scene transitions as the lights are low, representing twilight, slightly ominous music playing. The group all enter and exit the stage over and over again in different areas, calling for SONNY but having no luck. Lights move to signify time passing and NINA is in front of the dispatch, sitting on the steps, her cellphone to her ear._ **

****

_VANESSA enters as NINA puts down her phone._

**VANESSA**

Anything?

 

**NINA**

_(frustrated)_ Nothing!

_VANESSA sits down next to her_

Where could he be? I know Sonny, he wouldn’t just disappear like this! Even if he’s in a bad mood he always picks up when I call him!

 

**VANESSA**

I don’t know…God, if something happens to him…

 

_BENNY enters. NINA stands abruptly._

**NINA**

Any sign of him?

 

**BENNY**

_(almost sounding scared)_ I checked the dispatch again, and the drugstore, and the parking lot; no one’s seen him!

 

**NINA**

_(very close to tears)_ I’m going to check the park again.

**BENNY**

Nina-

_NINA hurries offstage. BENNY turns to VANESSA_

Guessing you haven’t had much luck either.

 

_VANESSA silently shakes her head. There’s a beat of silence._

**VANESSA**

…Someone should tell Usnavi.

**BENNY**

Yeah… You should do it, Nessa. If anyone can tell him without everything going to shit, it’s you.

_A pause_

I’m gonna find Nina. Someone has to stop her before she starts rooting through trashcans.

 

_BENNY exits._

 

 _VANESSA stands in silence for a while before taking a deep breath and exits into the bodega._

* * *

 

**_Lights up on the fire escape just above the bodega. USNAVI is sitting under the railing. His head is down and his posture is slumped in a defeated pose, staring at nothing._ **

_VANESSA enters through the window to his left and looks around for a moment before slowly approaching._

**VANESSA**

_(hesitantly, cautiously)_ Usnavi?

_A beat._

Usnavi?

_Another beat. VANESSA takes a deep breath, steeling herself._

_(slowly)_ Usnavi, have you seen Sonny anywhere? We…we can’t find him.

 

_USNAVI reacts almost instantly. He faces VANESSA abruptly, clearly panicked._

**USNAVI**

He’s missing?!

**VANESSA**

_(nervous, trying to keep him calm)_ Well…I mean, we don’t-

**USNAVI**

Ay- _Mierda!_

 

_USNAVI gets up and exits through the window, VANESSA following and calling after him. USNAVI and VANESSA reenter onstage. USNAVI has his phone to his ear and VANESSA is trying to calm him down._

**USNAVI**

He’s not picking up!

**VANESSA**

_(prying the phone away)_ We’ve all been trying to call him; we’re looking everywhere.

**USNAVI**

_(soft, frantic)_ This can’t be happening, this can’t be- I can’t- first Abuela and now Sonny, I can’t-I can’t lose him too!

**VANESSA**

_(calmer)_ Usnavi, listen to me-

 

**USNAVI**

_(scattered, panicked)_ I’ve gotta- Nessa, we have to- I shouldn’t have- god, what if he’s- I shouldn’t have left him alone, not again!

 

**VANESSA**

_(confused)_ Again? What do you mean again?

 

**USNAVI**

_(panicked, clearly not listening)_ Where have you looked? He could be at the park, or-or the dispatch! Sometimes he-

**VANESSA**

_(cutting him off and grabbing him)_ Usnavi, what do you mean ‘again’? Has this happened before?

 

**USNAVI**

_(distracted by worry)_ No, he- he just- ugh, I-!

 

**VANESSA**

_(loudly, commanding)_ Usnavi!

 

**USNAVI**

_(guilty)_ At the blackout, he…he was by himself. At the bodega.

**VANESSA**

_(shocked)_ He was what?! Usnavi-

**USNAVI**

I know I know, and I hate myself for it! God, he was all beat up, and scared; he wouldn’t talk to me and-

 

**VANESSA**

He wouldn’t talk to you? He was already…oh god Usnavi, this-

 

**USNAVI**

I know! I have to…

 _(slightly determined)_ I’m gonna find him, I- I’ll check the park.

 

**VANESSA**

_(desperate)_ Usnavi, wait-

 

 _USNAVI exits. VANESSA stands alone onstage, clearly frustrated and worried with recent events. She makes to walk offstage to continue looking when her foot hits a discarded spray can lying among the wreckage. VANESSA picks it up and realization slowly dawns on her face before she hurries offstage. (Other dialogue may be added)_

* * *

 

**_Scene 3. Scene change to downstage left. A large broken wall coated in graffiti is set up as the backdrop. Multiple spray cans are lined along the wall. PETE sits against the wall, fiddling with one of the spray cans while SONNY stands in front of the wall, panting a jagged object with multiple colors. As the scene progresses, VANESSA can be seen silently watching the events unfold._ **

****

**PETE**

_(looking at SONNY’s painting)_ That’s one big monster.

 

**SONNY**

_(softly, empty)_ Yeah…

_He steps back to take in the whole thing._

May as well be home; it’s just as chaotic and mean spirited.

 

**PETE**

Deep. And true.

_SONNY nods, his face tight, and he picks up another spray can. He begins covering it with yellow streaks like scribbling over a mistake._

**PETE**

What are you doing?

**SONNY**

_(bitter)_ It’s not done. Needs to be unrecognizable.

 

**PETE**

_(sitting up a bit straighter)_ What do you mean?

 

**SONNY**

_(painting more streaks)_ Cause that’s what home’s gonna be tomorrow. Unrecognizable.

 _(the streaks get sharper and his voice rises with every statement)_ Cause of that stupid lotto money…stupid dreams….fucking blackout…god damn looters…bodega’s trashed…!

 _(he holds down the nozzle and sprays one spot up close)_ And my god damn cousin! Fucking running off to that stupid island of his!

_(he begins to hit the wall with the can, either randomly or punctuating his statements)_

Yeah, just leave me behind! Just give me some money and fly away, real nice! Cause who wants me around, right? Leave the burden behind who can’t even protect the goddamn store! Leave the useless kid while we either move down town, or sell the dispatch, or close the salon, or go back to college, or…fucking die!! Let’s just all leave the useless kid behind to pick up the pieces and not give them the time of day because they don’t fucking matter!

_SONNY continues hitting the wall, yelling in anger. PETE grabs SONNY and pulls him away from the wall into a kind of embrace. SONNY fights and struggles against him, a mixture of yells and swears ringing through the air, for a good while until he tires out and starts to cry. PETE simply holds him and stays silent until SONNY’s movements cease._

****

**PETE**

You good?

 

**SONNY**

I’m useless Pete…they don’t care about me…

 

**PETE**

Sonny-

**SONNY**

I don’t matter to anyone, I’m just a stupid orphan. You saw them today, they only cared about Usnavi…I’m just a useless burden…

 

**PETE**

You shut up, right now!

_PETE holds SONNY at arm’s length, looking directly at him._

_(sincere)_ You are not useless, you are not a burden, and you do matter. Anyone who thinks otherwise is a complete moron. You stood up to a whole group of armed thugs last night with a fucking baseball bat and lived to tell it.

 

 

**SONNY**

It don’t matter anymore… Usnavi’s leaving, Abuela’s dead, the salon and dispatch are closing…everyone’s leaving, Pete. Everyone’s gonna be gone… I’m gonna be alone, again…

 

_PETE pulls him back into the hug._

 

**PETE**

_(softly)_ You won’t be alone. I’ll make sure of it.

 

 _The lights dim as on SONNY and PETE and light up on VANESSA, who silently moves away from the wall, to rear center stage. She glances at SONNY and PETE before she takes out her cellphone and dials a number, walking offstage._

* * *

 

**_Scene change to center stage, where the living room has been set up again. USNAVI and NINA sit on the couch and CARLA in the chair, while DANIELA and BENNY stand, either pacing or fidgeting anxiously. USNAVI is completely drained, nearly shattered with worry, while NINA uses the last of her energy to try and offer comfort before succumbing as well._ **

****

_The room is silent until NINA’s cellphone rings. Everyone perks up. NINA grabs it and shoots to her feet before answering._

**NINA**

Vanessa?

 

**USNAVI**

_(jumping up as well)_ Has she found him?! Is he okay?!

 

**NINA**

_(holds up a hand to shush him)_ What is it? Are you-?

_A pause and NINA’s face almost melts with relief._

Oh, thank god! Can I talk to him? Is he-?

_Everyone is on their feet and nearly crowding NINA to try and pick up the conversation._

_(her face becomes confused but somber)_...Alright. If you’re sure he’s okay. …Right. Great. Well, are you on your way? Carla found Navi running around the park and we’re all back at his apartment now. …Okay, bye.

_She hangs up._

**BENNY**

Well?

 

**NINA**

_(takes a deep breath)_ Vanessa found him, but-

 

**USNAVI**

But what?! Where is he?!

 

**NINA**

I don’t know. Vanessa wouldn’t tell me, but she did tell me he was safe. She said he looked like he needed to be alone. We can ask her when she gets here.

 

**CARLA**

_(absently)_ How did she find him?

 

**DANIELA**

It couldn’t have been that far from here.

 

**BENNY**

But we literally looked all over the barrio!

 

**DANIELA**

Si, but there are more places to hide other than the barrio. He could be with someone or somewhere we don’t know about. We’ll just have to wait and see.

_VANESSA enters and everyone jumps up, voicing their concerns for both her and SONNY. USNAVI runs up to her in a panic._

 

**USNAVI**

_(broken, desperate)_ Where is he?

 

**VANESSA**

_(gently, leading Usnavi back to the couch)_ He’s fine. Well, no worse than after the blackout, but-

 

**NINA**

_(worried)_ The blackout? What do you mean? What happened?

 

_A brief pause as VANESSA looks at USNAVI for confirmation. He gives it and VANESSA continues, sitting next to him._

**VANESSA**

Sonny, he…he was at the bodega last night.

_Everyone reacts silently; everyone is either shocked or worried while USNAVI looks more guilty_

He got into a fight trying to protect the store from looters. He got roughed up pretty bad, but he’s alright. I think Pete was with him last night?

 

**BENNY**

_(surprised)_ Grafitti Pete? Seriously? Why would he…?

 

**VANESSA**

I don’t know. That’s where I found Sonny, so he must trust him.

 

**BENNY**

Wait, so he was with Pete all day?

**VANESSA**

Yeah, they were at the dump; Sonny was painting. I, uh, didn’t talk to him, he…he looked like he needed some time.

 

_VANESSA looks at USNAVI who solemnly nods and slumps in defeat and despair._

 

**DANIELA**

At least he’s safe.

 

**CARLA**

Even so, I hope he comes back soon. It’s getting dark…

 

**BENNY**

If he doesn’t, at least we know where to find him.

 

_There’s silence until SONNY eventually enters. Everyone immediately reacts._

**NINA**

Oh, thank god!

**BENNY**

Sonny!

_The whole group swarms Sonny, USNAVI hugging SONNY tightly while the rest gather around, speaking over each other. All the while, SONNY tries to explain himself_

**SONNY**

_(shocked)_ G-Guys, what-

**NINA**

We were worried sick! You could’ve been shot or lost or worse! God, I’m so glad you’re alright! I don’t know what I would’ve done if you were hurt! _(overlapping)_

 

**BENNY**

We’ve been looking for you all day, man! You weren’t at the dispatch, the salon or anywhere! You can’t just up and disappear like that, you scared us to death! _(overlapping)_

                       

**DANIELA**

Do you know how much you scared us?! Dios mio, we thought you were gone for good! You know better than to run off like that! What would you have done if you got into trouble?! Do that again and I’m putting a jinx on you! _(overlapping)_

 

**CARLA**

Are you okay Sonny?! I’m so glad Van found you, I thought we were gonna lose you like we lost Abuela! You weren’t answering your phone or anything and we couldn’t find you anywhere! _(overlapping)_

 

_SONNY finally breaks away from USNAVI._

**SONNY**

_(loud, angry)_ I didn’t think you’d care!

_A long pause as everyone takes in his words._

_(sheepish)_ I…I didn’t think you’d notice, okay? You were all with Usnavi and I just…I didn’t think it’d matter to you.

 

**NINA**

_(shocked)_ Not matter to us? Sonny…

 

_NINA pauses before holding out her arms and SONNY hesitates before running right into them. They embrace tightly, and everyone except USNAVI join the hug._

**SONNY**

_(breaking the hug)_ I’m sorry guys…I shouldn’t have run off…

**BENNY**

_(sincerely)_ No, we’re sorry for making you feel like we didn’t care about you.

 _He holds SONNY’S shoulders_ We’re here for you, man, no matter what, and that’s never gonna change.

 

_Everyone softly agrees verbally._

**SONNY**

Okay…I think I’m gonna turn in for the night.

 

_SONNY starts to move offstage, passing USNAVI._

**USNAVI**

_(abruptly, almost desperate)_ Sonny.

 

_SONNY pauses but doesn’t look at him._

**SONNY**

_(guarded)_ …Yeah, cuz?

 

_The silence is massive as USNAVI tries to think of something to say._

**USNAVI**

_(slowly, full of remorse)_ I…I’m sorry.

 

_Another massive silence, as USNAVI awaits SONNY’s response._

**SONNY**

_(resigned, half-hearted)_ …S’okay…I forgive you…

 

 _SONNY_ _exits. NINA approaches USNAVI._

**NINA**

_(softly)_ We’ll check in on you guys tomorrow.

 

**BENNY**

_(lightly squeezing USNAVI’s shoulder)_ Take it easy, man.

 

**CARLA**

_(attempting to be light)_ See you guys tomorrow!

 

**DANIELA**

Take care of yourselves.

 

_Everyone exits, except VANESSA. She looks at USNAVI, who’s staring at the spot where SONNY exited._

 

**VANESSA**

Usnavi…you said that Pete was with Sonny at the bodega last night, right?

 

**USNAVI**

…Yeah. He was patching him up this morning.

_He takes a deep shaky breath_

Christ, Van, they…they could’ve died! They both could’ve died and I wasn’t there! Why…why was he there and not me?!

 

_VANESSA is silent, as there’s nothing she can possibly say. She then slowly approaches USNAVI and squeezes his shoulder before exiting._

**_The lights slowly dim as it’s clear that things between USNAVI and SONNY will be different from here on out, unless something is done._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably add more later. We'll see. Hope you liked this! (And read the original story if you haven't already!)


End file.
